tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hero
}|GetValue= }| | name = Hero | hp = 1400 | exp = 1200 | ratio = 0.857 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Outlaws | abilities = Melee (0-240), Arrows (0-120), Self-Healing | maxdmg = 360 | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 70% | holyDmgMod = 50% | deathDmgMod = 120% | fireDmgMod = 70% | energyDmgMod = 60% | iceDmgMod = 90% | earthDmgMod = 50% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Heroes attack the enemy with deadly hits and shoot them with arrows when they try to escape. | sounds = "Let's have a fight!"; "I will sing a tune at your grave."; "Have you seen princess Lumelia?"; "Welcome to my battleground!". | notes = A powerful and often hunted creature, also the only creature that has the full Crown Set in its loot. It wears an outfit similar to the old gamemaster's outfit, but in different colors. It also has a misleading name, don't expect this hero to come save you any time soon. | location = In Hero Cave in Edron, it has many rooms with many kinds of monsters and different amounts of Heroes. Also in Magician Quarter, accompanied by other monsters. | strategy = A team hunting these may consist of a Knight blocking and using Challenge regularly, these are easy to kill from a medium level of about 50, although it probably won't be profitable. Knights: Try always fighting one hero at a time using exori hur to counteract their healing. Unless you're a high level knight who can run from spawn to spawn and slay multiple heroes with Exori Gran. Mages: Can start killing heroes solo without mana shield, from about level 60. For level 60+ players, these can be killed moderately easy using a Death Wand or Rod and using Death Strike. Because they are quite weak Death Damage, they can be killed at lower levels very easily using Sudden Death runes. Although, this will be harder to profit with. Don't bother summoning anything, you'd spend more time healing your summons doing any damage. Sorcerers are recommended to carry a Staff and use Enchant Staff on it for some very high defense. Try to not use Magic Shield, unless you’re facing more heroes than you can handle. When you are mage level 55+ you can solo these using only exura. Paladins: Can do as they would with any other creature, run and shoot preferably with some spears and a shield, using Ethereal Spear to aid in killing them. All Vocations You can also use Dwarven Set with all vocations to reduce damage but it will also reduce your capacity as a mage or paladin. image:Heroes 2.gif|A Knight and Druid team. | loot = 0-100 gp, 0-15 Arrows, Scroll of Heroic Deeds, Small Notebook, Rope, Scroll, Lyre, Green Tunic, Bow, Scarf, Meat, Grapes, Red Rose, Wedding Ring, Two Handed Sword, 0-6 Sniper Arrow, War Hammer (semi-rare), Red Piece of Cloth (semi-rare), Crown Armor (rare), Crown Shield (rare), Crown Helmet (rare), Fire Sword (rare), Great Health Potion (rare), Piggy Bank (very rare), Might Ring (very rare), Crown Legs (very rare). |}}